In a system including a communication apparatus on a transmission side, a communication apparatus on a reception side, and a network that connects both the communication apparatuses to each other, a packet transmitted from the communication apparatus on the transmission side to the communication apparatus on the reception side may be lost in some cases. For this reason, an apparatus configured to detect a packet loss occurring in the network has been proposed. Hereinafter, the communication apparatus on the transmission side is appropriately referred to as transmission node, and the communication apparatus on the reception side is appropriately referred to as reception node. The proposed apparatus is provided between the transmission node and the reception node and monitors a packet transmitted and received between the transmission node and the reception node to detect the packet loss in the network.
A case may also occur where the packet has been lost in the reception node besides the above-mentioned case where the packet has been lost in the network. An example of the case where the packet has been lost in the reception node is a case where even when the reception node normally has received the packet, the received packet is discarded. An administrator of a communication system (hereinafter, which will be appropriately referred to as administrator) is to perform so-called determining failure to determine whether the packet has been lost in the network or the packet has been lost in the reception node and prepare accurate failure countermeasures. This is because the administrator is to perform mutually different failure countermeasures in the case of the packet loss in the network and the case of the packet loss in the reception node.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-512090 has been proposed in related art.